


What She Deserves

by rtobez



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Please Forgive me, Wayhaught - Freeform, i’m so sorry this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtobez/pseuds/rtobez
Summary: Champ Hardy, star footballer, breaking Waverly’s heart?Nicole thinks that’s unacceptable.One-Shot//College AU





	What She Deserves

**Author's Note:**

> This is so badly written. I’m so tired, i’m so sorry, there is no excuse. I just miss WayHaught too much.

Champ Hardy was absolutely certain of one thing: Waverly was cheating on him. 

The two had met at a college football game in their freshman year and had been together for a little over six months, when one of his teammates had pointed out just how much time his ‘girlfriend’ spent with the science nerd Chetri. At first Champ ignored it - there was no way the hot cheerleader would even dream of dumping the schools hunk for a weird, scrawny geek; at least that’s what he thought at first. Then he began to notice how often Waverly hung out with him, blowing off their plans just for Chetri and claiming they were ‘studying’. It was totally out of order. 

So of course Champ slept with Chrissy Nedley to make it even.

It was only when he was hanging out with Waverly in his dorm that he finally decided to talk to her about it. She had gotten up to go to the bathroom and left her phone behind, and Champ knew that it was his right as a loyal boyfriend to check her messages. There, he found multiple texts exchanged between Chetri and his girlfriend, not even bothering to read them before he lost it and threw the phone down onto his bed, waiting for Waverly to come out and explain herself.

In the hours of yelling that followed, Waverly barely said a word. Trying to defend herself would mean outing Jeremy, and there was no way she’d do that for the sake of her crappy relationship with Champ. Instead she listened to him yell about how well he treated her, how much she had disrespected him, how grateful she should of been. And then she heard exactly what she knew had been coming.

“We’re over, Waverly.”

She knew she didn’t love him. She wasn’t even sure if she liked him at this point. But the way he spat those words at her with utter hatred and disgust - it stung. She tried so hard to be the perfect girlfriend but it had been thrown back in her face because of what, her 100% platonic friend? She was barely out of his door before the first tears started to fall.

———————————————————

Nicole Haught ran from her car to the dorm building as quick as she could possibly move. Having forgotten her coat and umbrella before to get to her lecture that morning, the thunderstorm and pelting rain weren’t exactly ideal conditions to get home in. By the time she stumbled into the elevator to head back to her dorm, her shoes squelched with every step and water dripped from an auburn curl onto the worn carpet below her feet.

Already forming a long complaining rant in her head to spill to dorm-mate Waverly, she turned the key and burst into the room-

But Waverly was on the phone.

Nicole dropped onto her bed with a dramatic sigh and waited for the conversation to end, flashing a dimpled smile over to the brunette who returned it quickly. The redhead noticed how the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes, though, which were red and puffy. 

“-no! Wynonna you are not allowed to shoot him.”  
She paused for a second and Nicole heard muffled yelling from the other end of the line, but couldn’t quite make out the older Earp’s words.  
“Because that’s murder you dimwit! Listen - Wynonna - I’ll call you tomorrow ok? Nicole’s back.”

Nicole called out a quick “Hi Wynonna!” as she played with the sleeve of her soaked hoodie.

“Yeah, okay... I love you too. Bye, ‘Nonna”  
She hung up the phone with a sigh and glanced down at the floor, avoiding her roommates eyes.

“She’ll get herself arrested one day, I swear?”

“What was all that about?” Nicole asked quietly, curious but gentle.

“Nothing.”

“Waves-“

“Champ broke up with me.” Waverly’s words were whispered, and the redhead struggled to hear her, but froze when she finally understood.

“He thinks i’m cheating on him with Jeremy. Gay Jeremy. Jeremy who’s dating Robin.”

“Waves I-“ Nicole was a little lost for words, but quickly stood and folded the smaller girl into a tight hug. She felt her heart break a little when the tears soaked the shoulder of her already damp sweater.

“Jesus, Nic,” the brunette sniffed. “Did you get caught in the rain? You must be freezing.”

“Waverly you’re the one who’s shivering.”

“My favourite hoodie got soaked,” she mumbled, shooting sad red puppy eyes up at the other girl.

Frankly, it was adorable.

Letting go of the brunette for a moment, Nicole quickly changed and pulled an old high school basketball hoodie from her closet, throwing it at Waverly. She walked back other to the other girl and brushed away a falling tear with the pad of her thumb. Her hand lingered for a second before she pulled her in for another hug quickly, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead before grabbing her keys.

“Pick a movie. I’ll be back in 20.”

“Nicole where are you-“

“Pick a movie Waves!”

———————————————————-

Half an hour later, the two were squished into a single bed with chinese food on their laps, watching ‘Pitch Perfect’ for probably the hundredth time that year. Nicole got ice cream too, but it disappeared very quickly. 

When the movie was nearly over, the brunette let her head drop onto Nicole’s shoulder, closing her eyes and breathing in the smell of vanilla dip doughnuts that somehow always lingered around her. She hadn’t intended to fall asleep, but when a warm arm wrapped around her shoulders and nimble fingers slowly combed through her hair, Waverly’s eyes drifted shut.

She could have sworn she heard the other girl mumble something before she fell asleep, but maybe it was just a dream.

“You deserve better, Waves.”

So much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a lil bit awful.


End file.
